natsu and lucy's love
by jadeinpink3
Summary: first fan fiction not the best - lucys love for natsu grows but after returning home to fairy tail this start changing, will they like the change.
1. chapter 1

Lucy's pov

Last two years...

So since i left magnolia I've found a new life for myself, it's not the same as the one in magnolia. But since I've left, no one has really contacted me from the guild, I know they have but they don't really know where i'm living now, since i didn't say my goodbyes to anyone. So since i left I've had a good life, my hair has grown quite a lot, i've changed, i don't really do missions anymore it bring back to many bad memories, i haven't really summoned my spirits since I've left magnolia, now and then they come to help but i've asked them not to show up this week, since i didn't need their help with anything just yet. However, i don't want the guild to find my whereabouts, i've used some of my fathers money that he left for me after he passed, missing him quite a bit.

So i'm living on the edge of a small village, that i've been to a couple times, one of them when i came to live here with my mother and father before my mum passed away, when i was 4 still surprised i remembered it…I work in a small inn or hotel to what others call it, the landlord knows me but I've told her that i'm not looking for special treatment since i told her i don't run with fairy tail anymore, when i said it, it broke my heart, but it looked like she knew i was lying, she's been kind enough to let me have a room here, which is a bonus. My room is on the top floor, it quite small to my other house in magnolia, which i still rent ' _Lucy's eyebrows twitches think about the money, she sends back to magnolia for the house'_. So my little room in this hotel is cute, little bathroom with a bathtub big enough for two, which is shocking, the bedroom has a large bed, a desk which i was happy about, as well as a nice size wardrobe.

As your reading this i'm walking through the town i now live in, the people here are amazing their so kind and polite, and the moment i heading off to get some food for the week with the very little money i earn, but that's what i get for having a house in magnolia ' _lucy laughs to herself_ '. I lived here for nearly two years now, and i've meet loads of people, but i wouldn't really call them friends or even family, some people i talk to because they knew me from fairy tail but more because of my family name. Sometimes i feel like a celebrity depending on the time of the year.

After living here for quite for sometime, I got a weird letter about three months ago, from one of my friends from fairy tail, she finally found me, but i'm guessing she didn't know where exactly where her letter has gone, ' _thank god'_ i decided i wouldn't write back because i wasn't ready to head home yet. well, head home back to magnolia.

After going out for the day, i had been shopping for food and window shopped for new outfits, i hoped one day i will get but i knew i wouldn't be able to afford them. As i walks home with the shopping in my hands, something stopped me in the street, I certain smell, i remembered it, i turned round but no one was there, i knew it was the time of the year when it reminded me of when i left magnolia a few years ago, but i shook my head and continued to walk back to my house, removing the smell from my head because i didn't want to be reminded of those days.

* * *

As she entered the hotel her landlady greeted me "hey lucy sorcerer weekly has been delivered this week do you want one" she turns round "yes please, i wonder what the guild has done this week to end up in this" as she shakes the magazine in the air, and smiles towards her landlady and walks upstairs.

As she reaches her room, she stops "something doesn't feel right, why?" she opens the door but nothing seemed to be different. As she walks into her room, she closes the door "it's good to be home after the day i've had" she puts her shopping in her little kitchen " what to have for dinner" she pull different types of food out of her bag and lays it on the table, "hmm" she holds her chin in her hand "i can make beans on toast" she thinks to herself " it would be a change to all those takeaways i've had". She begins to cook her dinner.

After lucy had finished her dinner she decided it's time to tell her mother hows shes been and what been going on, in her life since the last time she wrote to her.

Lucy grabs her papers and sits at her desk, and begins writing… ' _dear mum_ ,

' _'So it's few years since i left with no goodbye to my family at fairy tail, it's been quite hard leaving them without saying anything. After natsu left i didn't have a purpose being there missing him, before i left, everyone at the guild stayed united after zeref's monsters attack us, however after i left the guild one day, i got home and found a letter from natsu and happy, saying there were going on a long mission to improve their magic, but i wanted to go but they left me, why?.'_ lucy cries as she writing to her mother, last few months her last letter have been about natsu. Lucy stops writing so she could cry, missing the man she loved, the man who told her 'he loved her' and would want to spend their life together.

After Lucy finished the letter to her mother, she decided to read sorcerer weekly so she could see what fairy tail had been up to this week, but nothing? "Had they gone quite or something" Lucy sat there questioning the magazine, not even Mirajane was in the pictures any more. Lucy decided to take a bath to comfort her disappointment from not seeing them for the 7th time in the last couple of months. She sat in her new bathtub at work, she lived in the hotel she worked at, since it wasn't that far to go and it was cheaper living there than somewhere else.

As Lucy laying in the bath she remembers how natsu confesses his love to her and how she confessed to him it was just as natsu finished one of Zeref's monsters that he told her. Natsu came up to her and hugged her tightly and said

"Lucy I lo..lov..love y..you"

and with that he kissed her passionately, she kissed back knowing the love he put to that kiss, suddenly Lucy woke up from her daydream, she realised she wasn't with him and he wasn't kissing her, she start to cry, she draws her knees up to hug them and sits there crying away.

Remembering the guild hurt her, but remembering him killed her, her heart would ache for days, he was the love of her life, best friend, first friend even though he annoyed her, she hated missing him, if only he would come back and take her to her real home back in magnolia, back to fairy tail, to where Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Mira and the rest of the gang were, but somewhere in her gut she realised that wouldn't be happening, because it only happened in fairy tales, and she knew natsu wasn't her prince and she wasn't the princess being trapped by the big bad monster in the big castle.

after she stops crying she decides to get out of the bathtub and head off to bed, as she left the bathroom she imagined happy and natsu were out on the couch eating her food but it was only when they had disappeared she realised her mind was playing games with her. As she sits on her bed she look over at her dresser and saw the letter that natsu left before he went, she kept it so she doesn't forget how much he meant to her. She grabs the letter and pulls it out of the envelope and she decided to not let herself cry as she begins to read it.

' _my dear lucy, i love you so much, and it hard for me to write this knowing you'll be home soon as well as how broken you'll be when you read this, but i'm leaving magnolia for sometime and i don't know when i'll be back, but i promise to always protect you with_ _all my will, i love you my dear lucy, natsu xx'_

as she reads it she heard her heart break, knowing it can't break anymore, she can't stop the tear leaving her eye, the only tear, she put the letter in it envelop and back on the dresser. she gets changed into her pyjamas to gets into bed and as her head it the pillow she drifted off to sleep.

Times have changed since she left magnolia, she misses her family so much, but is someone out there hearing her wish to be back home. Maybe wishes do come to those who wish hard enough.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rises over the horizon, the birds squawking louder then normal. She lifts her head, then opens her eyes. "Something doesn't seem normal today" as she struggles that though to the back of her head, she rubs her eyes and get out of bed.

Her feet hit the cold floor and she pulled herself off the bed. She slowly drags her feet to the bathroom to freshen up for the day ahead. "Hopefully there isn't loads of customers today" as she finishes brushing her teeth. She walks back into her bedroom to pick her outfit for today "what should i wear" her finger hit her chin as she looks up as the load of clothes hanging in the cupboard "i should wear the blue skirt and the blue top. No!, i wore that a couple of days ago, i can't be seen in it again anytime soon" as she thought to herself 'they will think i didn't wash it'. She finally realised that since she's working today, she'll wear her normal work top and a nice pair of her denim shorts.

After getting dressed she realised that she had just enough time to have something to eat and head downstairs early before work. As she looking around her kitchen for something to eat, she remembered that something seemed off, nothing in her house or her kitchen, it just when you know something's gonna happen but don't know it just yet. As she finally came to the conclusion of eating toast or cereal she choose cereal. After 10 minutes she finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, she decided to head downstairs early to open up early so she can finish and close up early so she can see the sunset in park that sat up on the cliff above the sea.

She locks her door after picking up her phone and her celestial keys and clipped them to her denim short strap, as she sang her way down the staircase she saw the owner of the hotel, as her owner saw lucy heading down, she threw lucy and big smile. If lucy could describe her, all she could say is that she reminded her of one of her maids that worked in her fathers mansion when she was younger, this lady had fluffy grey hair that was curled at her ears like she had curlers in her hair, she didn't wear much makeup maybe a little blush and some lipstick that was a deep blush red, she was a sweet lady, her name was ms smith but lucy calls her ma'am because she was afraid she was like her old landlady that would go mad at her for looking at her. She wasn't that tall lady but she wore small heels when working.

As lucy threw Ms Smith a large smile back, lucy knew that today was gonna be a great day because normally Ms Smith would never smile at her even if lucy had done an excellent job at work. As lucy got to the bottom for the stairs, something seemed off, was it the same thing she felt earlier is it from the same thing. As lucy walked to the fridge to get a soda she was thinking what was so odd about today, than any other day that she has been here. So she open the soda in her hand and takes a sip, than walks over to Ms Smith and asked if she had any letters that have been delivered since she went to her room last night. Ms Smith stood silence for a few seconds to think and her eyebrows raised, "I do actually, it arrived last night after you called it a night, i was gonna give it to you but as i made it to the door of your room i heard you sobbing like you were crying, is everything okay Lucy, you don't seem like yourself" lucy dropped her head from what happened last night, she replied sadly "yes ma'am everything is fine, just missing my family. I haven't seen them in a few years, but today has seemed weird, i can't explain it, it just seems like an off day". Ms Smith knew exactly what lucy meant, she agreed that she has had the same feeling. As Ms Smith walked behind the counter to receive the mysterious letter. Ms Smith hand over the small letter. Lucy scans the letter the writing seemed familiar, the photo was too 'that's also the photo natsu had'

Lucy's eyes opened in shock…

Ms Smith was shocked to see lucy even reacted this way for the last 2 years lucy always had a smile but all Ms Smith saw was Lucy's face drop. Ms Smith decided to shake lucy out of this trans that this letter had on her, "whats wrong lucy!" as lucy blink and looked at Ms Smith a tear falls from Lucy's eyes, Ms Smith was heartbroken, without thinking she grabbed lucy and hugged her, as shocked as lucy was another tear fell, as her mind drifted off she remembered the last memory she had of her fairy tail family.

' _As i sit at the bar in the guild next to natsu as the whole guild cheers after we celebrate the defeat of zeref's monsters last week, i sit drinking a beer with natsu who was drinking the same and we have been doing this for the last couple of days. Levy and Gajeel being friendly as ever sitting drinking sak that was held for them behind the bar. Gray and Juvia were playing a drinking game against each other, but they are both losing. And the rest of the guild are laughing and talking among each other and drinking as much as they can since it the last week to party. As me and natsu talk about my new magic power i was given by the spirit king after summoning him. After hours of talking, natsu finished his drink he holds my hand tightly like he was losing me, he looks me in the eyes, i look back trying to read him, he leans down and kisses my forehead and walks out of the guild, with no word. I quickly have a conversation with levy before leaving. we spoke about the next few days to see if they can have a girls day out since half of Lucy's clothes were destroyed in the war. After leaving the guild i head back to my house expecting natsu and happy to be there. But no one except a letter addressed to lucy by natsu. She reads the letter **'my dear lucy, i love you so much, and it hard for me to write this knowing you'll be home soon as well as how broken you'll be when you read this, but i'm leaving magnolia for sometime and i don't know when i'll be back, but i promise to always protect you will all my will, i love you my dear lucy, natsu xx'** without thinking lucy runs from her house to the train station but no sight of natsu and happy,so she then runs around the station to check the platforms but again no natsu, she runs from the train station to the boat docks and no natsu. With some much tears and heartache she runs to the guild and she shouts natsu name, every looks at her but they saw the look in her eye and they ask what up and she says "Natsu's left". Everyone is shocked but all lucy could do is leave she didn't say anything except 'Natsu's left' she heads out of the guild and to her home, she packs and she leaves on the train out of town and she doesn't look back as she gets on the train a tear leave her eyes as they travel down her face as she see magnolia disappear from view.'_

Being dragged back to the present, she lifts her head of ms smith shoulder with no more tears, she smiles at ms smith "thank you". She feels like a lot has been lifted of her shoulders."if you need anything Lucy I'm here okay, I mean it okay" ms smith says sadly while looking at Lucy.

Lucy gets herself together minutes before the doors open for the day, she keeps the unopened letter in her pocket and carried on with the day. She was happy, she got everything out to ms smith that she has been keeping to herself for nearly two years. She feels refresh.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu pov's

It's been nearly half a year since I got back from my year long mission, and I haven't found Lucy, when I got back I went to her house to surprise her with her gift i had gotten her, but her stuff wasn't there. Maybe she moved but the landlady still have her name on the documents. So I went to the guild and when they saw me that were shocked I was by myself, probably about half a second of being in the guild Erza beat the shit out of me, what can i say, i brought this on myself for leaving so long ago without team natsu.

After recovering from the beating I asked levy if she had seen her but she said 'Lucy could have left hours after you did". She also said "she screamed your name,and said that you left, and she left no word no nothing" 'after the night after natsu left, _the next morning her and Erza went to check on her and they saw her stuff gone and no letter", she said it was early afternoon when they checked on her but it could have been hours since she left, they check everywhere for her but no sign of her being in the city anymore.'_ Levy told him that about 3 months before he had gotten back she had sent a letter to lucy Heartfilia but she said it was gonna be a long road to know exactly where she was.

Natsu was scared that Lucy would actually do this and not even leave a letter. It broke his heart not knowing where she was. Without thinking natsu picked up he's packed clothes and headed back out to find her without any help not even from happy, the love of his life, that he had left.

3 months later 

He's been trying to track her down. Asking everywhere. Until one day he picked up her scent, it wasn't clear but it was faint to a hotel, and the landlady didn't recognise who he was looking for, maybe Lucy had been here and had left but nowhere smelt this close to Lucy. He decided that in a few weeks and see if she will return. The hope Natsu had started to disappear and he was losing hope, then the idea popped into his head, the idea reminded him of lucy so he decided to find a little cafe on the edge of the village and he writes a letter to Lucy

' _to my dearest Lucy, I've been looking for months for you, I have no idea if this letter will get to you from where I am, but for some reason this place smells like you and I can't find you and it breaks my heart that I can't find you, hopefully we can find each other, I love you Lucy, natsu xx'_ as he walks into the post office and he asked the man behind the counter that if he sees the girl in the picture that he would give her this letter. Natsu hands over the letter and the photo ' looking sad as he lets go of the photo of lucy'. Natsu hoped that the letter finds her.

1 month 3 weeks later

He was eating lunch in the cafe in the village he could scent lucy from about 2 months ago he was still looking for Lucy and he looks out of the window, and recognised a young blonde lady, he didn't see her face but she looked like Lucy so he runs out of the the cafe and after the young lady but he couldn't find her. As he slowly walks back to the cafe, he swore he could smell her walk past him, he looked around but no sight of her, was he dreaming or was his memories playing tricks on him, but he wasn't completely sure.

Last night

The postman that the young pink haired boy had given him the letter and the photo to looked at the picture again, he has definitely seen this girl before. He had spent an hour thinking exactly when he had seen her. Than he knew, she worked in the hotel at the edge of town, but he thought that the hotel should still be open but he grabbed the letter and the photo and ran to the hotel. Within 5 minutes he had gotten to the hotel, he tried to pull the door to the hotel, but it was locked, the lights were on so they had just locked up so decided to he knocked the locked door as hard as he could hoping someone will answer him.

With his luck a old lady showed up at the locked door he shouted from the other side of the window telling her he need to know if this lady was still here as he showed the photo to the lady. The lady opened the locked door and replied "i know that girl and yes she is still here, can i asked what that reason is", the postman got the letter out from his pocket "this is what i need to give this young lady in the photo i showed you" he handed the letter to the old lady, "i'll deliver the letter to her". The postman also gave the photo to the lady to hand back to the young blonde in the photo. The postman felt happy to know that the young pink haired boys letter reached where it needed to go after 3 long months.

Present 

After checking all the hotels in the city no sight or words that show Lucy was there, he tried every shop to see if she worked there. Having very little money, he goes back to the hotel he first smelt Lucy at, to see if he could stay but he was early and it wasn't open, to his disappointment. So he walks around for few hours, he thinks back to a few months ago, _giving that picture to that postman hoping he gave her the letter._ After a few hours he become back to reality and realised what he was doing but the time he headed back to the hotel it was mid afternoon, he walk back to the hotel and it was open.

For some reason he had drifted off for a few hours about the day he gave up his love for a year long mission, which he know regrets after returning home. He walks in looking at his feet feeling disappointed in himself that he hasn't found her after trying so hard and for so long with no results turning up. Maybe he thought that if she really wanted to be found she wouldn't of hid herself so good, maybe she doesn't want to be found by him, maybe he's not the one after these years.

Maybe she erased herself off this planet, "its like she doesn't even exists anymore, like she's a ghost" his eyes widen, then he shook his head, "nah, she's too strong for anyone to go up against" "she's still alive i know for sure". He reaches the door that he had opened months ago, wishing for the best. He pushes in open looking at his feet wishing he could see her right this minute.

He looks up at the receptionist it was Lucy, she looks back at him it felt like hours before they looked away, Lucy's eye springs a tear as her eyebrows become one in rage, she looks away. That's when he knew she wasn't happy to see him whatsoever.

Lucy's pov's

As he walked threw them doors after nearly 2 years of being apart she finally looked into his eyes, the surprise of seeing him right after that damn letter, without reason a tear fell from the eye, she wasn't happy, she was angry, she wanted to hurt him for hurting her. Her eyebrows became raged for him. Without splitting eye contacted he walked back out of the door knowing she was about to explode "i'll stay at the bar tonight" once the doors closed she weep in her hand. Doesn't he know that i've been breaking since he's been gone and i'm still being haunted by the memories of him leaving.

* * *

As her tears come to a stop, she pulls out the cursed letter that had come today, ' _today of all days'_ she rips the envelop open and pull the letter out and begins to read ' _to my dearest Lucy, I've been looking for months for you, I have no idea if this letter will get to you from where I am, but for some reason this place smells like you and I can't find you and it breaks my heart that I can't find you, hopefully we can find each other, I love you Lucy, natsu xx'._ she stops and looks at the door that natsu had disappeared out of. "his been looking for me all this time, i knew it was him yesterday, why... why didn't he see me" she gets up and runs after him, knowing he had been looking for her. maybe dreams do come true, maybe this is the time i'm meant to go home, but with him.

Natsu's pov

As those doors closed i heard her weep. I looked through the window my heart breaking as i saw her shoulders shake as she had her face in her hands, i look away as a tear falls from my eye. I drop to my knees knowing i had broken her heart, if only i could fix what i had broken. I weep quietly so she wouldn't know i was broken just as much as she was. I tremble to my feet as i walk to the bar in town, i know she don't want to talk to me. As i sit down a the bar i order a drink and drown my sorrows in a few shots, knowing i had broken the girl i love, because i wanted to damn train and improve my magic. ' _i smack my hand to my head, feeling the red mark start to show up, i drop my head to the bar, a little harder then i was meant to, feeling my glass shake and i just sign there, not wanting to lift my head_ '. it felt like hours that i had been sitting there with my head down, then all of a sudden i felt a gust of wind come through the door as i hear someone panting, i lift my head knowing it was a bad idea since i was quite drunk, and i saw lucy... standing there out of breathe and she holds the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As lucy steps through the bar door, she could tell natsu had been crying. She sits down next to him and orders herself a beer. She sits there not talking or making eye contact with him. He happens to be looking her way. His imagining all the scenarios in his head of what she's gonna do, all he can see is her smacking him. But being honest that's what he is expecting from her.

After finishing her drink she gets up and looks at him and holds out her hand. He is so shocked to see her hold out her hand to him. He slowly goes to grab it, finally he's touching her hand, she smiles at him as he gets up.

They walk out slowly and she heads to the cliff to see the sunset, they sit there on the bench watching it. Then he speaks, "why are you being so nice, for all i've done". She looks at him and she says "i finally got your letter, i can't believe you been trying to find me for months"

After minutes of being shocked that his letter had even reached her, "you need to talk to me, get angry at me, smack me, do something i deserve it" he says as a tear falls from his eyes. She looked at him "i'm not angry, _(as she looks away)_ i'm pissed. Why did you leave me, after all we've been through why did you leave me, why couldn't you tell me before you left so i could come with you." as tears fall from her eyes too. He cups her cheek as he wipes away the tear "because i won't have left if i had told you in person, i wouldn't have had it in me to leave you." and another tear falls from her eye, he draws her in for a kiss.

As if it had been a lifetime, lucy heart had starting to fix itself and she warms into the kiss, as the sunset ends and the sky goes purple. The kiss comes to an end when he pulls away and looks into her eyes, finally seeing a spark that he had seen many moon ago when he first kissed her. He rests his forehead against hers, "i'm sorry for leaving and not taking you with me, but never in my life will i do that again, it hurts me too much to leave you all alone, i can't live knowing you ain't by my side." Without warning lucy pushes her lips against his, to stop him talking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him in close. Without doing so, he lays her down on the bench and lies on top, deepening the kiss, if it was the last thing they will ever do.

Before they knew it, the stars were shining in the sky, as they broke their kiss and sat up, their faces red and they look away from each other. Lucy stands and holds out her hand, natsu takes and and gives it a kiss as if to say 'you are my princess'. He stands, lucy starts to walk but natsu stops her, pulls her back and rest his forehead against hers and locked eyes with her.

"I love you lucy"...

Lucy leans in a gives him a peck on the lips and says "i love you too."

As they split apart their fingers entwine, as they walked back to Lucy's place, they didn't speak, they looked at each other as if stars were in their eyes.

* * *

Once back at Lucy's apartment, she shows him around but all he can seem to do it look at her, as if his eyes wouldn't disconnect from her.

As natsu sits down on Lucy's couch, wondering why such a beauty fell in love with him, lucy comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck and she gives a peck on the cheek, "hey, you hungry?". Natsu blush and nods his head. Lucy give him a peck and leans to stand up.

She walks to the kitchen and starts preparing some food for the pair of them. As she put some chopped vegetables in the pot, natsu comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and draws her closer to his.

he starts kissing the back of her neck, lucy stops cutting and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body on hers. He starts moving closer to her pulse point, without meaning to she lets out a moan.

They both stop…

"I'm sorry" as he slowly lets go of her. "Please, don't… don't stop" with her face as red as a tomato, she turns her head slowly, she looks at him with a shy smile.

He draws back in and kisses her cheek, as her smile grew. He kisses down her face back to her pulse point and begins again. Both their hearts raced, lucy enjoying the kisses and she leans her head to the side and rests it on natsu shoulder. Natsu enjoying the quiet signs coming from lucy and she give him more access to her neck. "Stay the night, natsu. Please". Natsu hums into her neck as if to say yes, making lucy moan.

Having enough of not kissing him, lucy turns around and kisses natsu as hard as ever before, with their tongue in each others mouths, both moaning into the kiss. Natsu's shocked to even see lucy act this way. Before he knew he was leaning her onto the kitchen counter, he moves his hands to her ass, lucy blushes hard that before. Natsu picks lucy up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Before she realised he was moving her to her bed room.

He rests her head onto the pillows without breaking the heated kiss, he climbs on top of her, he breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. "I really do love you lucy, i want to know is this what you really want". She gives him a peck on the lips and slowly nods her head, with a smile. Natsu looks into her eyes to see if she was 100% sure she really did want this, but all he could see what lust. He kiss the tip of her nose, "okay".


End file.
